Under The Sunset
by YuMi Project
Summary: Setiap bersamamu, aku selalu tersenyum. Setiap bersamamu, aku selalu bahagia. Setiap bersamamu, aku selalu berdebar. Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang kurasakan ini?/Dedicated for Angelica Mitsugi


Heyaaaaaa! YuMi Project membuat one-shoot Mina-Aki lagiiiiiiii! Makasih buat Angelica Mitsugi yang sudah merequest~! :3 makasih makasih makasih! Anyway, silahkan membaca fic ini!

Sit on your chair and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Under The Sunset (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Minako!"

Sebuah panggilan terdengar di telinga Minako. Ia yang baru saja mau masuk ke lapangan belakang, langsung menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Wajah mungilnya berpaling dengan cepat ke arah asal suara tersebut. Matanya yang merah seperti ruby melihat sesosok pemuda berambut putih yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ah, Akihiko-senpai... ada apa?" tanya Minako pada Akihiko yang terengah-engah setelah berhenti di depannya.

"Kamu ada waktu kosong sekarang?" tanya balik Akihiko yang masih terengah-engah sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Tidak, baru saja aku mau ke lapangan belakang untuk berlatih tenis bersama Rio dan yang lainnya,"

"Oh, begitu ya..." Akihiko menghela napasnya, jelas sekali terdengar nada kekecewaan dari helaan napasnya itu, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke dorm sa—"

"Tapi, kalau membolos sekali saja mungkin tak apa-apa!" potong Minako sebelum Akihiko berpaling dari hadapannya.

"Benarkah?" seru Akihiko, suaranya yang terdengar lesu berubah menjadi ceria, "Tapi tidak apa-apa nih?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Minako, "Lagipula, aku sudah bosan dengan latihan yang selalu itu-itu terus,"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita berbicara di rooftop?" tanya Akihiko yang juga menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Oh, oke,"

* * *

><p>Di rooftop, tak ada siapapun di sana—kecuali Akihiko dan Minako. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menyibak rambut Minako yang kecoklatan. Langit sore yang cerah membuat siapapun terhipnotis dengan keindahannya. Matahari pun sudah mulai terbenam di ufuk barat sana.<p>

"Wah langitnya indah sekali!" seru Minako sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya—merasakan nikmatnya angin sore yang berhembus.

"Hei, coba lihat ini," saran Akihiko yang sudah berdiri di dekat pagar kawat.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, lihat saja dulu sendiri," Akihiko melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada Minako.

Atas perintah Akihiko, Minako berjalan ke dekat pagar kawat dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Akihiko. Gadis itu berdecak kagum. Di depannya terlihat pemandangan kota Iwatodai yang disinari matahari sore. Samar-samar di kejauhan terlihat laut yang merefleksikan bayangan matahari terbenam, "Wah, indahnya!" seru Minako, "Aku belum pernah melihat pemandangan secantik ini sebelumnya!"

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan menyukainya," ucap Akihiko.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya! Habis, pemandangan ini terlihat romantis dan penuh nostalgia,"

Akihiko terdiam sebentar, berjalan ke bangku terdekat dan duduk di sana, "Nostalgia ya..." gumam pemuda berambut putih itu, "Sudah lama sekali ya sejak kejadian itu..."

Minako ikut duduk di bangku itu, tepat di sebelah Akihiko, "Kejadian tentang apa?" tanyanya penuh antusias.

"Waktu dulu ketika jam pelajaran, Shinji pasti akan membolos dan pergi ke sini," cerita Akihiko dengan senyum penuh nostalgia di bibirnya, "Dan anehnya, hanya aku saja yang berani menegurnya,"

"Wah, itu pasti, um... menjadi pengalaman yang berharga bersama Shinjiro-senpai, iya kan?" tanya Minako, ragu.

"Yah... kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab Akihiko yang menyunggingkan senyumannya pada Minako.

Seketika itu juga hening melanda di antara mereka berdua.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Akihiko memecah keheningan. Terdengar sangat jelas nada keseriusan dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Minako dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika bersama denganku?" tanya Akihiko tiba-tiba.

Minako terdiam, kenapa tiba-tiba Akihiko bertanya seperti itu padanya? Mungkin ada suatu maksud dari pertanyaan itu, pikirnya. Bibir mungilnya hendak berbicara, namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar.

"Jujur saja ya..." ucap Akihiko yang sedikit tertunduk, "Kalau aku berada di dekatmu, aku selalu merasa bahagia, aku juga selalu merasa ingin tersenyum, dan yang terlebih aku selalu berdebar setiap berada di sampingmu,"

Hening kembali menjadi jeda di bawah langit jingga itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Minako antusias. Sekilas terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Awalnya aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang kurasakan waktu itu, sampai akhirnya aku menyadari kalau..." dengan cepat Akihiko mengenggam kedua tangan Minako dan menaruh tangan gadis itu di dadanya—agar ia bisa merasakan secepat apa jantung pemuda itu berdetak, "Aku mencintaimu, Minako,"

Minako tersentak. Wajah putihnya langsung berubah menjadi merah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, seirama dengan detak jantung Akihiko yang ia rasakan melalui kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Be-Benarkah itu... senpai?" tanya Minako malu-malu. Wajahnya bertambah merah, merah seperti tomat.

Akihiko menatap dalam mata Minako, "Itu benar, Minako..." Akihiko tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih nan rapi, "Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku, Minako?"

Kali ini wajah Minako terlihat lebih merah lagi, "I-Iya," jawab Minako sambil manggut-manggut.

Secercah aura bahagia terpancarkan dari wajah Akihiko, sebuah senyuman lebar turut menemani kebahagiaan tersebut, "Terima kasih, aku sangat senang," ucapnya.

"Aku juga sangat senang," jawab Minako tersipu.

"Minako?"

"...Ya...?"

"Bolehkah aku—"

TRILIT TRILIT TRILIT

Sebuah nada dering terdengar dari handphone milik Minako, "Dari Rio..." gumam gadis itu.

"Angkat saja," saran Akihiko.

Akhirnya Minako menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima telepon, "Halo?"

"HALOOO? MINAKO! KAMU DI MANAAAA?" teriakan Rio dari balik telepon terdengar memekakan telinga Minako.

"Iya... aku sedang ada di rooftop, ada apa?"

"Ayo cepat ke halaman belakang! Aku kerepotan nih mengurus anak-anak kelas satu!"

"Oke, aku akan segera ke sana,"

TUT TUT TUT

Telepon dari Rio sudah terputus. Minako mengalihkan pandangan dari handphone-nya ke Akihiko.

"Oh iya, tadi senpai mau ngomong apa?" tanya Minako.

"Ah, tidak... bukan sesuatu yang penting," Akihiko menggaruk belakang kepalanya, samar-samar terlihat wajahnya yang memerah, "Sudah, sekarang cepat ke lapangan belakang, Rio sudah menunggumu kan?"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi ke sana dulu," Minako berjalan menuju pintu menuju tangga dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Akihiko.

Akihiko membalas lambaian itu. Setelah Minako tak terlihat lagi, pemuda itu memandang langit sore yang kian menggelap. Sekarang sebuah memori indah baru telah terukir di atas rooftop Gekkoukan. Menambah sederetan cerita indah yang dituliskan di dalam hati. Di bawah langit berhiaskan matahari yang terbenam...

.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>Yes! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa! Jujur ya, ada bagian yang di edit, tadinya mau ada adegan Minako dan Akihiko ciuman, tapi nggak jadi karena itu akan membuat Kagamicchi getek seumur-umur -_- (oke, turunin batu batanya)<p>

Well~ walaupun begitu apa anda senang membaca fiction ini?

Last, review? :D


End file.
